Old Faces, New Faces
by Tigress Da Newsie
Summary: The Technos were defeated but the missing Mallrats and others were still nowhere to be found. Even Jay, Siva, or Java couldn’t give their whereabouts. What happened to Jack? Luke? Danni? Or Bray? . And a new question and fear came into their minds as
1. Too Loud

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from The Tribe or the show itself. The character, Star does belong to me though.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Technos were defeated but the missing Mallrats and others were still nowhere to be found. Even Jay, Siva, or Java couldn't give their whereabouts. Ellie feared the worse.that all of them were lying dead somewhere. She couldn't bear to think of her Jack, or Luke for that matter, out there somewhere dead. And what about Patsy, Danni, or Paul? They hadn't been heard of for a while. Also what had become of Bray? He was gone, without a trace. Not even Amber knew where he went. All these questions circulated in the Mallrats heads. A new question and fear came into their minds as well.was Zoot actually alive? Ebony told them of the apparition of Zoot and she said it looked so real but she wouldn't believe it. Zoot had been killed by Lex, by accident, but still killed. Also they sent his body away in a boat. Of course he was dead.wasn't he?.  
  
"Jay? Are you sure that you have no clue where the others are? No clue at all?" Ellie asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Ellie?" Ebony started, "You've asked enough. He doesn't know where they are."  
  
"Sorry Ellie. If I did know I'd tell all of you," Jay sighed as he put his arm around Ebony.  
  
Salene came up to Ellie, "don't worry Ellie. Jack can take care of himself."  
  
"I know. I just miss him so much," she became teary-eyed.  
  
"Will you keep Ellie quiet?" Lex asked. "We don't exactly need her crying to draw anyone else's attention. With the possibility of Zoot being back and all."  
  
"Calm down Lex. I still think I was hallucinating or it was virtual reality," Ebony said trying to calm everyone down, especially herself.  
  
"Maybe you're right, but we still need to be cautious," Lex said as he turned around and found himself face-to-face with an actually loaded gun.  
  
"Do you have any clue about how loud you all are? Even telling each other to be quiet you were loud," the guy holding the gun said.  
  
"Who are you?" Ebony walked forward in front of the group.  
  
"Weasel," he smirked.  
  
"Well that's one stupid name," Lex smirked. "Really stupid name."  
  
"Hey I deserve my name. I mean did you guys hear me come up to you? No.I think not. Anyway, what tribe are you from?"  
  
"Why? Why should we tell you what tribe we are from when obviously you won't tell us what tribe your from?" Ebony asked.  
  
"Fine then, be that way. Only trying to be polite." he smirked. "We have ways of finding-"  
  
"We're the Forgotten," a voice came from behind them. "Don't worry Weasel, I know them. They're from the Mallrats," the same voice said. This voice became familiar to the Mallrats, especially Ellie.  
  
"Jack?" Ellie turned and faced the person behind them. Everyone followed Ellie's gaze. It was Jack. 


	2. Reappearance

"None other," Jack smiled as Ellie ran up and basically knocked him down as she hugged him.  
  
"Jack! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried," she still had her arms around him tightly.  
  
"I'm fine," he laughed, "And I can't breathe so let go," he pulled away from her. "You guys are so loud," he smirked. "It really isn't safe out here anymore, especially with Zoot back."  
  
"Zoot? You mean-" Ebony was cut off by Jack.  
  
"Yeah, he's back. Our leader and I once saw him in his old police car. He was heading to the Techno's headquarters. We think Ram fancy's Zoot's way of thinking a bit," he paused, "and I've probably said too much."  
  
"Who's the leader of the Forgotten? Can we talk to him?" Lex asked a bit anxious.  
  
"It's not a-" Jack was about to say something.  
  
"Might as well just show them. I mean we're headed back anyway," Weasel chimed in.  
  
"Yeah. You guys can rest there. We all can catch up on old times," he smiled.  
  
"You make it sound ancient," Lex said as he followed Jack.  
  
The way there to the Forgotten's whereabouts was a short, quiet journey. Jack had told him that he and Weasel had been scouting the area when they heard a group of people talking and how they hid for a while until they got a better view of these 'drifters.' "We thought you were some of Zoot's new followers. Then Weasel snuck in first before I could stop him and well here we are now," Jack said as he opened the gate to the Forgotten's headquarters.  
  
"What the-" Lex looked around, "Whoa. You guys live here now?"  
  
"Yeah, not too bad huh?" he smirked, "It use to be some wealthy guy's place. It's HUGE inside."  
  
"Yeah so let's get settled and you can show us around Jack," Pride finally said as he walked next to Salene and held her hand, "I want to see this place. If it's as nice as the outside of the house it'll be great inside."  
  
"Believe me it is," Jack smiled. "It's sort of like a fort in a way but it's really nice and we have enough food for everyone as well. You guys can probably stay the night." "How many of you are in the tribe?" Ebony asked as she followed him.  
  
"I don't know. I don't really keep count of the members. There's a lot of us though from the Mall-well you'll see," Jack stopped himself outside the door. "You guys have to wait here for a bit, I have to tell our leader that you are all here. We don't usually get many people visiting us," and with that Jack opened the door and went inside.  
  
"I wonder what kind of leader this guy is. I hope he's not like Bray," Lex said.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder. Well Jack seems to like the way things are run around here," Ebony said looking around.  
  
Finally all their attention focused on the opening doors of the balcony. They watched as Jack came out and out followed a girl. She had ripped jeans that had a few holes in them and had paint marks on them of various colors. She wore a colorful midriff-baring top that had one strap that crossed over to her other shoulder. She had almost piercing green eyes and her hair. Her hair was the most noticeable because besides the fact they were in high pigtail braids, her hair was dyed various colors of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. Jack smiled, "Guys? This is our leader. Star."  
  
The leader of a tribe was a girl? Not another girl. 


	3. The Forgotten

Ebony and Star stared at each other for a brief moment. They knew each other from before the virus when they attended the same school, but they became more in contact with each other after the deaths of the grownups. This 'contact' Star would never forget.  
  
Pride knew of Star as well. This contact that Pride had had with her was quite a romantic one. Pride looked up at the girl at the balcony. She hadn't changed, yes her hair and clothes had changed, but inside he knew she was the same, deep down inside. As he stared up at her, Salene followed his gaze up and then looked back at him. For some odd reason she felt a pang of jealousy and slid her hand into Pride's. Pride snapped out of his trance and smiled at Salene.  
  
After a few moments of silence Star finally spoke, "What do you want?"  
  
"We want your help," Lex said eyeing her over a few times.  
  
"What help and what for?" she asked them suspiciously.  
  
"Do you know anything about Zoot?" Ebony asked.  
  
"What if I do? We're a neutral tribe here. We are neither allies nor enemies of any tribe. So if that's all you came here for you might as well leave."  
  
"Won't you listen to us first?" Lex asked, almost semi pleading.  
  
"Let me talk to her," Jack said. He went up to Star and had a quiet conversation for about eight minutes. He must have been getting through to her because as she sighed and nodded, Jack looked at the group and nodded at them.  
  
"Well?" Ebony watched as Star turned to face them again.  
  
"Because you are friends of Jack, I will help you. Just by looking at some of you though I know that's your intentions are good and then some of you just want glory." When she said this she looked directly at Ebony, which made Ebony look away.  
  
The group sighed with relief. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all," Lex commented.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Sorry for the short chapter. I've been extremely busy with school lately. 


End file.
